Different Destiny
by ApalcalypticBunny42
Summary: AU. Takato Matsuki is a boy with a special ability. He contains in himself 2 of the main parts of the universe. He is about to discover some uncomfortable things, and gets a special invitation from Hell. Welcome to a world of Chaos.


Different Destiny

Chapter 1: Digimon Tamers

**Ok, umm, this is my first Digimon Tamers fic. An alternate course, however. Sooo.... this story is obviously called Different Destiny, which you'll find out why. I might put up a series, which would be called Matrix Tamer, if this one is a big hit. I really, really, doubt it, so might as well try to enjoy this story. I'm too lazy to put up a disclaimer, so you can think of one yourself. By the way, in this story Guilmon is real. Find out who the main digimon is... with viruses. To much hints, so... Welcome to chapter one of Different Destiny!**

"Ah, what shall I name my drawing? Hmmm... Dorumon! Rookie digimon, virus type, special move... Gattling Cannon!" Takato Matsuki was a thirteen years old boy. As you can see, Takato was naming one of his random drawings. Today was a Sunday, so he was bored most of the day. Takato was wearing his goggles, which he always does most of the day, and a blue shirt with a red Hazard crest on it. Takato seems to like it. "Hmm... Dorumon actually looks like a real good drawing I finally managed to do. That's a wonder... I wish this was a real digimon," Takato muttered.

Somewhere in a dark void...

"Hmmm, this is a good drawing... Yup, it's something special all right," SkullGreymon said. The drawing was special because it made a faint glow, unable to be seen from the human eyes. Seemingly, Takato in the real world realized that, too. but let's not trail away from the real subject. "WarGrowlmon, can you feel it? It's almost time for us to go."

Emerging from the shadows, there stood WarGrowlmon. This digimon is the partner to help protect Takato Matsuki. "Yes, the Hazard crest is about to awaken in the boy, too. There's also something dark about it I can't describe..." WarGrowlmon replied.

"You detect it good as always, both of you," Something from the shadows said.

"Yes, my Lord, I think that's one of the reasons you chose us," SkullGreymon replied. The Lord chuckled.

"Oh, yes, that's one of the reasons. You two are way different beings than the others. You two, both one of the most powerful Virus digimons, with special capabilities..."

Back to the Matsuki Residence...

"Darn, that was one of the best dinners I've had in years!" Takato muttered, plopping down onto his bed. Calumon flew across his room, in a trance in so much sugar. "And there goes Calumon, flipping around the room when it get's too much sugar," Takato said, sighing. Takato picked Calumon up when it was injured on the floor a year ago. That was also the year he believed digimon truly exist in this world, and other's maybe. Takato yawned and went to shower and go to bed. Then Takato snapped his head around, thinking that there was something, or someone, watching. That was in fact true, but in a different dimension. "It must have been a crazy day for me, since now I'm feeling things..." Takato said and shrugged. Takato continued to go to the shower. "But I actually thought I felt something... I just knew it..." Takato shook his head in the showers. _I must really be crazy, or I just never had any sanity... _Takato thought in the bathtub. _At least this feels comfortable, but I just still can't shake the feeling... _Takato finished his shower and went out of the bathroom with his towel around him.

_Digivice... Matrix Digivice... Digimon Tamer... Matrix Tamer..._ Something in the room whispered around him. "I must really be crazy, since now I'm hearing things... I really need to get some sleep...

Now time skip to the morning of a school day, at the "Hideout"...

"Hey, Chumly! You got here, now let's play a little game of digimon, three-way dual. You ready for it?" Kazu, one of Takato's best friend, asked Takato. Kenta, another of Takato's best friends, nodded in agreement to the challenge. Takato grinned his Matsuki special.

"I was born ready, literally. Now wait for me to kick your ass in this game." Kazu shrugged and got his deck of digimon cards ready. Takato took out his cards and and readied his Virus deck. Takato checked his cards, making sure it had his good cards, and shuffled it. Kenta and Kazu did the same thing.

"Dual start," Takato, Kenta, and Kazu said, starting the three-way digimon game.

A decent 5 minutes later...

"A SkullGreymon's Dark Shot to you," Takato said, pointing to Kenta,"And WarGrowlmon's Atomic Bomb to you. The end for you, Kazu. That's it, I win," A bored Takato said. That was too easy to him, seemingly because he tied with the Digimon Queen, Rika something. Takato took a look at the clock. Holy shit, if I think what Kazu is about to do again, we're gonna be late for school!

"Guys, I think we have to go now!" Takato said.

"Nah, Chumly, we have time," Kazu replied. Takato sighed.

"You know what happened the last time you said that? We were almost 45 minutes late!" Takato said back. Kazu's eyes widened in defeat, and Kenta's brain got a plain shock. They both stood up and shot out the hideout. Takato shook his head. _They're always in a rush... _"Might as well go to the Matsuki Hurricane way, for fun anyways," Takato said out loud. Takato put his stuff back, and 'Matsuki Hurricaned' out the hideout.

At the old, boring school with the old boring teacher... (kinda)

Wooosh! "What the heck was that!?" Kenta said, almost at the school. Then it came to him. He looked at Kazu. Kazu nodded back, seemingly reading his mind."MATSUKI HURRICANE!!!" They yelled in sync. Of course, nobody heard except people that were passing by. The sprinted to the school, though not as fast as the Matsuki Hurricane. They arrived and pushed throught the door, tumbling over Takato, who was laying on the floor, with big weight pinned on to him by Kazu and Kenta. Everyone laughed, except , who twitched in annoyance. Takato muttered something incoherrent. Kazu and Kenta quickly untangled themselves and helped Takato up.

"That was not fun... I was going to fast... At least we're early for once..." Takato muttered. Some people asked if he was okay, and some just said what did he do. Takato shrugged all of this off. The rest of the day was boredom. Blah, blah, blah, you get it.

Well, do we like this little dark void?

"Matsuki Hurricane? That's a new one for me. Although he's pretty darn fast," SkullGreymon mumbled.

"You can say that again," WarGrowlmon replied. They continued observing Takato Matsuki, the Chosen One for the Matrix Fate of Destiny. The thought of what was contained in Takato scared them, well, scared WarGrowlmon anyways. SkullGreymon was neutral, not caring since he was already somewhat 'dead' by whatever means. This is going to be a long life, to the data/virus digimon anyways. They know there will be times of trouble and times of near death occasions, but the ultimates were prepared for whatever the were going to face. In fact, they know how the Prophecy will end. Oh, but they don't know humans as well as they think, or for that matter, Takato Matsuki.

The Digivice thingy broken thingy time in the 'Hideout'

"See ya, Chumly, see ya, Kenta," Kazu said while exiting the Hideout to go home for the day. Kenta said his good-byes and left, too. All there was left was Takato. Takato took a look at his card and found a card with the Hazard symbol on it. Takato glanced at his shirt's Hazard symbol and almost did whatever. His Hazard symbol was glowing a dark red color. The color of blood. Takato shook it off and looked at the card again. Takato knew what he had to do, in some sort of way. Takato put the card in the card slicing thing, and slid it accross. Then sparks flew out of it and it did a little smoke bomb thing. Takato coughed a lot and grimaced.

"Ah, what was I thinking? I don't think I'm sane anymore... Holy shit in the name of Digimon! Is this... Is this a digivice?" Takato said in shock, looking at the new device in his hand Takato grinned his special Matsuki grin. "Well, that was a surprise..." Takato said out loud again. Takato shook his head and left the hideout with his stuff. There was going to be a long life ahead of him, that's for sure.

At night in the Matsuki Residence...

"Takato, it's dinner time!" Takato's mom called out from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Takato replied and put his digivice away. Takato turned and ran down the stairs to eat dinner. Back in his room, the digivice suddenly started to 'eat' the picture Takato drew of Dorumon. And all his other math stuff and other boring things. Dorumon was the only picture in there, so no worries. Bzzzz...

After the old somewhat boring dinner...

"Well, that was a nice dinner, by somewhat whatever means..." Takato said out loud when going back to his room to look at his red digivice. Takato shook his head. He's crazy and also miracle boy. What's next? A Digimon Tamer? _Hmph, yeah right, like that would ever happen... _Then Takato realized the mess on his bedroom floor. His spiral thing on the floor, with it's pages everywhere. The digivice made a little glow, and Takato saw it. Takato thought it was nothing, but if you look closely, there will be the Hazard crest on it. With a digimon egg around it.

I'm really sorry for so many place switches, but now it's Takato's dream...

Takato was walking through a fog, looking around at his surroundings, which was all fog. At that moment Takato couldn't move, standing up looking at the floor. To see a Renamon. What's more? It was the Digimon Queen, Rika something, being Renamon's tamer. Takato was also good at imitating voices, but seemingly, Rika's must have been pretty hard to imitate, since he can't. Then Rika spoke.

"Renamon, walk all over him," She spoke in a bored voice. Takato couldn't move his head, so he couldn't see the other digimon that Renamon was about to fight. There was a kicking noise, and a small oof from the other digimon. "Renamon, just finish him. It's not worth our time, it's all for the data," Rika said, again, in a bored voice.

"Data? What the heck? Digimon have data?" Takato muttered out loud. "But then again, they are real, so why not get used to it. I might be a tamer soon then, 'cuz of the digivice anyway. What's up with that Hazard symbol, though?"

"Yes, Rika," Renamon said. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon lept up into the air, and sharp pieces of energy gathered in front of her, and all shot down at the other digimon. The digimon totally was blown up, and it's data was released. Of course like what Rika said, Renamon absorbed it into her body.

"Why won't you digivolve yet? Ugh, this is starting to get retarted!" Rika muttered angrily. Takato was just still staring, and felt his body could move again. But there was also a small weight in his hand. His red digivice was there. Takato was wondering how did it get there, but never got much time, since he fell straight down to the earth below him.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna die!" Takato shouted while falling. Though he never hit the floor, since he started slowing down. Takato stood up from the floor and sighed in relief. Then he realized where he was. "Holy shit, and I thought this was just a fricken dream..." Takato wish he could just turn invisible at that moment.

"Aren't you the one that tied with me in the Digimon Card Tournament? You must have gotten lucky, quite frankly, you are lucky that it was in public, or I would've beat you into pulp," Rika said, threatening Takato. Takato shrugged.

"I might have been lucky, but since you had a data deck, and I use a virus deck, you got lucky you didn't lose because of how good your skill is. Never had a real match against anybody," Takato said. Rika was holding herself from blowing up at Takato.

"And how the hell did you fall out of the sky?" Rika asked, momentarily loseing her facade, but quickly recovered it. "Not like I care though."

"I dunno, this is all a dream to me. Although, I did think I have other memories of earlier times, but I seem to have forgot..." Takato shrugged, noticing that Rika lost her facade for a moment. Takato shrugged this off.

"Rika, I think it's time for us to go," Renamon said silent this whole time. Rika sort of nodded in her own way and just left. Then all of sudden, there was a beep from something in Takato's hand Rika never noticed. Then Rika shrugged it off and left. Takato's digivice's screen said something.

**Hazard Mode Activate**

**Memory Recovery Initializing**

Then a red ball incased Takato in it, which Takato felt great in it. He saw little pictures floating in it. One of the picture showed... LadyDevimon? _Oh! This must be my brain! Somewhat of course since these are memories, now that I remember LadyDevimon was with me for some time..._

"Yes, you are correct. These are your memories," A dark figure a little away from Takato. It had the same outlining as Takato, but it's face and body were all black.

"Whoa, did you just read my mind?" Takato asked him.

"No, I did not read your mind," he dark figure replied.

"Then how did you know what I thought?" Takato questioned the dark figure.

"We are one, in mind and body. Our thoughts are well different from others, and we both have unimaginable powers that are soon to be awakened. Once Dorumon awakens, which he soon will, your Tamer powers will awaken."

"..."

"What?" the dark figure questioned Takato's silence.

"...What's your name..." Takato said cautiously. The dark figure shrugged.

"I have no name, but I have been given names like 'Chaos' and 'Hazard', which both fit me well. I bring Chaos, and you are part of the 'Hazard Project', naming you Hazard and also naming me Hazard. It's just plain logic since we're the same thing, so you will also bring chaos at one time, for you are the child of the prophecy. You, who holds the Crest of Hazard in your data. You are the Matrix Tamer." Then all of a sudden, Takato woke up with all sorts of lost memories. Takato pondered what Chaos had told him. Then he called out to the darkness.

"LadyDevimon, are you there? I havn't seen you in a long ti-" Takato began, and then got squashed by a bone breaking hug. From LadyDevimon of course.

"Ah, finally you remembered!" LadyDevimon said excitedly. Let me explain something, though. LadyDevimon isn't one of those evil kind of LadyDevimons. This one was the one and only 'sexy' kind of LadyDevimon. With also lust for Takato, soon to be shown in a different story, though it's not in here.

"Well, I got my memories back, yes. Now can you please let go? I need to breath!" Takato managed to choke out. LadyDevimon released him looked at the ceiling. A red card floated down. She grabbed it.

"Takato, it seems you finally got your digivice. If you see the card I have in my hand right now, it's a LadyDevimon card that looks exactly like me. You slash it through your digivice and I can be summoned at any time to wherever you are. No matter what dimension to," LadyDevimon said, handing Takato the card. Takato nodded his head in thanks and looked at the back. Just what he suspected. The Crest of Hazard was inscribed on it. Takato smiled and then knew that only he can use it. Seemingly, time seemed to past fast and it was the morning already. It was time for school, and another beating of digimon cards to Kenta and Kazu.

"Well, I have to go to school now. See you after then!" Takato said cheerfully and went to shower. LadyDevimon turned into the shadows and followed Takato, wanting to see him.

Time skip to the night...

Beep...Beep...Beep beep... Beep beep beep beep beep! Takato stared at his digivice's arrow pointing somewhere. He called for LadyDevimon to take him there using her Shadow Travel technique, which she devoloped because she was one of the special types like I said before. LadyDevimon went to the general direction and stopped. She looked around and told Takato to go on ahead, because she had something to take care of. Takato went off into where soon he will find his digimon partner.

"Soo... Let's see... Turn here... Go up for a little longer..." Takato muttered out loud, following where the arrow was pointing. Takato finally arrived at his destination in a few minutes. It was very foggy there, so he watched where he stepped. Then he heard a ping noise. He inched closer to the noise and heard what it was.

"Gattling Cannon!" It said. Takato eyes widened and the fog cleared. Standing there was Dorumon, in real life to point out the obvious. Then a time rift opened a little to the right. A bone hand stuck out of it and out came SkullGreymon. Dorumon's triangle shape thing started glowing and the digimon growled. Another digimon came out behind it. It was a huge red dinosaur thing called WarGrowlmon. Takato looked amazed at the huge ultimate level digimon. Takato felt Dorumon and himself was in danger, which they weren't, and a black card came out of the sky, right into Takato's hand. It had the Hazard symbol on the front and back. Then a red glow incased Dorumon.

**Digivolution Activated**

**Digital Evolution**

**Dorumon digivolve to.....Dorugorumon!**

Takato, SkullGreymon, and WarGrowlmon all looked surprised at the evoution in the first time Tamer and Digimon met. But then again, Takato Matsuki was supposed to be the Matrix Tamer... Takato also sliced the LadyDevimon card. LadyDevimon appeared and knew what the situation was. That, again, surprised SkullGreymon and WarGrowlmon. "Do not attack, it seems like they mean no harm," LadyDevimon spoke.

"Okay, if that's what you say..." Takato replied.

"Yes, what she says is true. We come here to be your guardians from the evil digimon that are trying to obtain your precious data," WarGrowlmon said.

"Okay... Dorugorumon, devolve now," Takato said and commanded. Dorugorumon did as what it was told and devolved back to Dorumon, triangle ceased to glow. The same cards like LadyDevimon's appeared. It floated into Takato's hand.

"I trust you that you know what to do, Hazard?" SkullGreymon said.

"Yeah, I do, but can you not call me 'Hazard'? Neither Chaos, just Takato. If you're thinking of child of the prophecy or whatever, like Matrix Tamer, don't call me that either," Takato said, hoping they would agree.

"Sure, as long it's fine with you, Takato," WarGrowlmon said, making sure saying 'Takato' instead of any of the names Takato named. SkullGreymon and WarGrowlmon were still no doubt impressed that of what Takato Matsuki knew, which was a lot to say. Takato put the cards away into his pockets.

"Well, if you're my guardians, how will you get in my house? You guys are too big, no offence," Takato said.

"I could devolve to my rookie, Guilmon, and that'll be fine. SkullGreymon here is a bigger problem..." WarGrowlmon said, and devolved to Guilmon right there. Dorumon shook its fuzzy, squirrely, bushy tail in wonder what was happening. Dorumon even asked all of them.

"I can only go to champion level, since going to rookie is a little to hard for me. BlackTyrannomon is still to big for what the size of your house is. I can go back to the other world though, to keep check on things. You'll know when to call me, so I'll be going now," SkullGreymon said, getting ready to depart.

"So... Let's all go back to Hotstuff's house, hmm?" LadyDevimon said deviously. Takato sorta blushed at that, but not noticable by anyone. Guilmon and Dorumon didn't here because they were to busy fooling around with the rats. Squashing and burning the rats is what I'll say. SkullGreymon was deep in thought, but still heard LadyDevimon and nodded slightly, but was not noticable since it was a very, very small nod. LadyDevimon shrugged off the silence and took everything as a yes. SkullGreymon woke up from his trance-like state and opened a portal with whatever he did. Well, now let's get to the Matsuki Residence now, hmmm?

As I said a few letters ago, let's go to the Matsuki Residence to put some Chaos there! (not)

"I'm home!" Takato shouted before entering the kitchen to where Takehiro and Mie were. LadyDevimon had devolved earlier, and is now a BlackGatomon. All the digimon followed quickly behind the tamer.

"Hey... What the heck did you bring in here?" Takato's dad asked, concerned with the 'monsters' behind Takato.

"Oh, they're digimon. Can they stay in my room? Dorumon is my partner digimon, BlackGatomon is just from an old memory I had forgotten for some reason and I recovered the memories, and Guilmon is a guardian of mine. If you're asking how Guilmon's my guardian because of his size, he's actually bigger than the house. Or two times but that's besides the point. There's another guardian somewhere else, but he's not staying here because he's too big. Can these digimon behind me stay here?" Takato asked, or begged, with his puppy dog eyes, too. Oh his parents just can't disagree from the eyes. Oh, the eyes!

"Uhh...Umm... Sure, why not? Ask your mother first. It all depends on her," Takehiro said, and they all turned to look at her, with Takato's eyes. Oh Lord, these eyes are just unresistable!

"Ummm... Sure okay. As long as you take responsibility for them," Takato's mom said, falling for the trick just like Takehiro. Great Lord, can't anyone be resistable?

"Thanks! I'll be going to my room!" Takato said, running upstairs with the digimon trailing behind.

"But Takato! You forgot your dinner!" Mie called after her son. Takato ran back down record time to grab the dinner and literally flew upstairs again. Well, what can I say? I'm just making this plot, so don't look at me! Look at Takato!

Speaking of Takato...Let's check his room now...

"Uhh... Where should you guys sleep?" Takato asked them after finishing the dinner in 10 seconds. No I mean seriously, he was that fast! He has a lot of energy, that's for sure...

"Well, Guilmon and I could sleep on the floor, while BlackGatomon may try to sedu-I mean sleep with you," Dorumon spoke, quickly recovering from what he said. BlackGatomon nodded, grinning, and Guilmon just muttered something like 'sure' or whatever, but he nodded to make his point. Takato paled at what BlackGatomon was going to do, but shrugged it off. Surely she wouldn't really do it? A little later after talking, Takato went to shower, but first grabbed BlackGatomon in the head and stuffed into his junk closet. Its body went inside the closet and Takato closed it and locked it for security. He knew BlackGatomon would digivolve, so Takato swiped one of the rarest digimon cards ever, which was a Forbidden Digivolution. While doing so, he pointed his digivice at the closet, pointing to the general direction of BlackGatomon. They heard a muttered 'Dammit!' and then came a smirk from Takato. Takato quickly showered and dressed. After Takato finished, he looked out his window and thought of one thing. It was a beautiful night. This always meant something to him, and kept the picture in his head, and fell into a deep clumber, with all the digimon following his lead.

You know hellish goddam what? I feel like showing you his dream world. By the way, the next chapter is a sorta time skip maybe. I dunno yet...

Falling...Falling...Falling... Darkness... Light... Takato's face... Wait... What the hell? How the heck did I see my face? Or could it be?

Well yes it was. Chaos was flying towards him and smirked. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Silence persued... Then Takato spoke.

"Well weren't you all goody good good or something like that last time?" Takato questioned.

"Me? Hellish being good? GODDRAMON NO! Stupid Aidantius... Used my damn name... I'm gonna kill the crap out of him with... With..." The actual Chaos began.

"Just freakin say it already! What the hell is up with the 'with'?" Takato said or yelled.

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the heck is up with the silence?" Takato yelled at Chaos.

"I don't know, I didn't have anything to say..." Chaos responded.

"What 'bout the 'with' thing?" Takato countered.

"I did?"

"You have a horrible memory... It's even worse then mine!" Takato responded.

"Fine, fine. I'll cut the crap. I was gonna say 'rocks'."

"What the heck? Rocks? Why rocks? Why not a grenade?" Takato questioned.

"...I created rocks... Because if people accidently step on them while stealing some, at the beach anyways, they get hurt... Kinda," Chaos responded uneasily.

"... What the?"

"Ya know what, I hate this. See ya, me gonna go throw- Nah, that'll hurt my rocks. I'll go find a grenade. You're gonna wake up. Good bye and hope you have a chaotic day," Chaos said, doing exactly what he said. Takato's dream started turning into mist, and then dispelled. Takato woke up, feeling all weird. That was one heck of a weird dream, but something out in the shadows whispered 'It was not a dream...'. Takato shook his head and got dressed. This was gonna be one heck of a long day.

**This is an update of the old. I deleted the inappropriate part and added another couple hundred words. Meh, I hope you enjoyed i!**


End file.
